


Alive ahaha Fuck

by Lapsalove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsalove/pseuds/Lapsalove
Summary: Idk man im here to get bithes and fuck money
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	Alive ahaha Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> owo
> 
> please listen to this song while reading to enhance the feels. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

It was a cold winters day as the two adults sat in their respective offices, both adults tapping at their keyboards. One perked his head up at a strong feeling.

"Its time my dudette" Gabriel spoke mischievously.

Nathlie, the slightly younger of the two and very curvy looked at the man she had grown to not only call her boss but her crush. Who knew a mid thirties lady could get crushes. 

"Ill cover for you.." She said boredly as she went back to doing her task.

"TO THE MOTH CAVE" The man yelled before running into the magical boy elevator. The woman shook her head and rolled her eyes. This man. 

Later after getting his ass beat by a couple of hero toddlers he came back to a Bloody Mary™

"Ah yes. My favorite. Alcoholic ketchup!" He drank. Nathlie looked at the man up and down, to this Gabriel caught her gaze. 

"Oh... Theres a matter of something I needed to tell you.." Gabriel noted as he drank

"Of course sir. What is it?"

"Ive got to.." His brows furrowed at the sight of her popped up Lapel. "Hold on..." He got up and walked over to her before leaning down to fix the popped up piec on her Gabriel Agresty Fashion™ blazer and stood back and nodded before continuing. "Ive got to lay you off fam dog.

This caused the woman to tear up, she loved her job.. and Gabriel. "But sir i don-" She was caught off with Gabriel continuing.

"Im now hiring you as a girlfriend." 

Nathlie gasped "Oh sir yes!" She got up to kiss him

They fucked

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
